Untitled
by toocoolforskool
Summary: Edward left Bella because of cold feet... Psh, vamps. She recovered with fury, but now Charlie has to go out of town for business and she has to stay at Jake's house... bit OOC
1. Chapter 1

It was winter, I'd graduated and I had a job in the library, as the "Assistant Librarian". It was an okay pay and I was saving up most of the money, for no reason. College would be nice, but I didn't think I needed it. I could probably become the Librarian after Mrs. Rikers dies; she was probably in her 80's. Not that I want her to die, I'm completely content with my safe job and fair pay. Since Edward left, there was none pressure on college, Charlie and Renee seemed okay about it at as well. I wasn't much of a bright bulb in school either.

Edward. He'd left me again, but this time, instead of feeling sorrow, it was all just anger. It was him who got the cold feet of eternity, no matter how many times he said he loved me. Apparently, he couldn't take my soul after all. Not that it mattered to me, I am completely sick and done with Edward. And this time, I'm not lying to myself, either.

Just as Edward had done when he first left me, he took everything with him as well. The Cullens had moved out, of course, the doctor's promotion in Alaska or something. My life had developed a daily routine with nothing to interrupting my organized life. What was marriage for eternity after all? We'd obviously get bored of each other in 100 years – isn't that why God designed people to die? Fine, maybe not. Edward isn't running through my head, either. I'm really thankful to the fact that I'm not obsessed with him anymore, like I was once when he first left me. It's all good.

I've also recently discovered my new love for cooking (though Charlie didn't like it. He knew I'd either burn myself or put the house on fire, or, put the house on fire and burn myself). Renee has been supportive of my hobby and has send dozens of books. Fish, Italian, The Asian Cuisine and even a few baking books (though I think that is level two, I'm still level one.) Tonight I was going to make Country Captain Chicken, a recipe on page 26 of Southern Kitchens by Dr. Fitzgerald. Well, the picture on the page looked quite tasty.

Jacob came back when he found out about Edward. He was there for me when I needed to scream and yell, but that was also almost two months ago. Once, over dinner, Billy let it slip out that Jacob had a girlfriend of a sort, Caitlin. Though I felt a sting of jealousy every time they mentioned her name, at least this much is what I deserve after hurting Jake so much. Our relationship had gone back down to mutual friends, the few kisses that we shared were long forgotten. That was fine with me.

My love life had returned back to single, just the way it was when I came fresh from Phoenix. Still I didn't want to leave Forks. It was my home now, no matter the bad weather. My friends and I had outings as well, the few daily mothers that came to the Library with their children. It was odd to be friends with older people who had accomplished much more in life than me, but they're a book of interesting life stories that I can always connect to in some way or the other. My closest friend, Ms. Farrington, a single mother with two children and an ex-husband who left her for another woman. I occasionally babysitted her two children for extra money as well, but again, I had no idea what I was doing with the money I was saving up. The older girl was Charlene, second grade now and an amazing artist. Younger boy, Jackson, just three years old, but there was no one he couldn't make laugh.

Thus, with my new friends, Charlie hadn't worried about my life much either. It was balanced, from meals to social life. He was happy, I was happy, and the greatest part is that there was no lie to that.

"Charlie?" I called out as I returned my keys to my bag. He had a slight fever and at his age, you wouldn't want to force him to do much work. Wisely, he suggested that he should skip a day of work for the first time since I arrived in Forks.

I got a groan as an answer, which was good. He was still alive.  "I'll start cooking now, so that dinner will be ready at 6:30, okay?" I asked, knowing the answer.

Not much later, as I got busy cooking, Charlie walked in. He looked completely fine now. He pulled up a chair by the table and sat down.

"What's up? Beer?" I asked.

"No, no. My temperature's fine, by the way. Went back down to 36. No worries."

"Oh, alright… Billy and Jacob aren't coming over tonight, right? 'Cause I haven't made enough to feed Jake."

"No, they're not. But on the topic of Billy and Jacob… Bella, I have to go away for work."

I turned around to face him, for the first time while cooking.

"Why? Where? How long?" I asked curiously. Normally, a chief wouldn't have to go away for work, that's never happened so far.

"Well, remember that animal attack that killed my friend a few years ago? The same kind of attack happened in Caldwell, you know, Idaho. It'll only take a week tops, apparently." He said, sad to leave me.

"Okay, I'll be able to take care of myself for a week, don't worry." I said, getting back to chopping the carrots.

"Bella, please don't get mad at me for being overprotective or anything, but you know, these things have happened before here… so… I was wondering if you could stay at Jake's place for the week. I'll give you extra allowance for needs and stuff, I'm getting a bonus for doing this as well."

"Are you serious? You think I'm gonna get attacked here as well?" I asked, disappointment in my voice.

"Isabella, please? What if something else happens, for example, you set the kitchen on fire? Or a burglar? Besides, Jake hasn't come over in a while now, you guys can catch up."

In the end, I knew I'd end up in front of Jake's doorstep anyways, so I quit arguing. And Charlie was right. Jake and I haven't talked much over the last few weeks. The next thing I knew, I was in front of their doorstep.


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! Sorry for the long wait. School work and lack of inspiration (- Reviews will help! :D) Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Charlie killed the engine as we arrived in front of the Black resident. We used my car - my baggage was there as well as Charlie's, because he was driving straight to the airport from here. Jacob was going to drive him there and then bring back my car.

I got out slower than my dad (seatbelt of the passenger seat was little rusty), while he ran all the way around the truck and got my baggage. It was merely two suitcases, one full of clothes, the other had a bit of clothes and some other lady things (including my cookbooks). I rang the doorbell, while Charlie was coming to the door with the bags.

Not much later, Jake opened the door.

"Hey", I said, greeting him. He smiled back with a 'Hello'. I had my hands in my pocket and I couldn't tell whether this was a hugging situation or not. We'd still have privacy for a few seconds, Charlie was carrying the bags and Billy wasn't there yet. After panicking about the action of a hug, I pulled my hands out of my jeans pockets and hugged him. I could totally tell he didn't know what to do either, but he followed my lead, hugging me back.

The warmth. In this freezing weather, any physical contact was appreciated. By the time I let go of him, Charlie was with us.

"Hello Chief Swan", he greeted him, holding out a hand for the bags. Charlie nodded, the bags obviously hurting his hands.

Jacob welcomed us in, closing the door quickly behind us. Billy, who was sitting in his wheelchair by the fireplace, welcomed us as well. He ordered Jake to make us hot chocolate, but I gladly took the job. Emmett was over at the house as well.

After the hot chocolate was drunk, Charlie had left me with a final hug. I wished him good luck. Throughout the hot chocolate conversation, we came to the conclusion that Emmet should drive Charlie, so Jacob could help me settle in (Billy in his wheelchair just watched a game).

Jake started carrying my bags upstairs; maybe there was a secret guest bedroom I didn't know of. Upstairs, Jake kicked the door to his room open and set my bags at the foot of his queen size bed.

"I'm sleeping here?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah… something wrong? They're brand new bed sheets so they shouldn't stink like me. I'll take my naps on the couch." he answered, not a single tone of sarcasm in his voice.

I laughed in response, "You don't stink, Jake. You know, if you could let me keep my stuff up here, I could sleep downstairs. I mean, you still have to go on patrol and coming home every night you must be dead tired and half of your body'd be hanging off the side. I'll sleep downstairs."

"Sure?" he asked. I gently slapped his arm, opening my suitcase with my cookbooks.

That night, after dinner was eaten (Jacob wasn't there. Billy and I just talked about education in the high school, a pretty lame topic, but it avoided any awkward silence), I collected my things from Jake's room to go shower. I guessed that Jacob would be out patrolling all night, so I jumped in the shower, and got back out quickly in case Jake would be home early.

It was almost 11, and I was waiting at the dinner table, the TV on with tomorrow's weather (obviously rain), for Jake to come home. I'm sure he'd be really hungry and looking for some companion while he would gobble down the rest of dinner. Billy was long gone asleep, I made sure that I cleaned up after myself after using Jake's bathroom. I fluffed up his pillows as well, god knows what came over me. For an hour, I unconsciously watched some talk show of someone interviewing an overweight person. By 1:30, I was almost asleep, my head on the table resting between my arms. By 1:50, the door finally made a creaking sound, waking me up.

"Jake?" I called out.

"Bells? Still awake?" Jake answered.

"Yeah, I thought you might want some company when you'd eat dinner."

Jake finally came out to the only lit dining room, only wearing ragged shorts. I inhaled sharply, starting to make myself busy with reheating the food.

"Aw, thanks Bella. You really didn't have to. You can go sleep, I'll quickly eat and go to sleep myself." He offered nicely, but the sight of Jake's fully rippled chest just woke me up. I shook my head, and all of a sudden the whizzing sound of the microwave was the only sound. I leaned against the counter, thinking of a conversation starter, avoiding looking at him at all costs. Before I knew it, the beeping sound of the microwave killed the silence.

As I carefully removed the plastic wrap from the bowl of spaghettis, I felt hot air against the back of my neck, followed by to rough arms snaking their way by my waist. His hot hands warmed my stomach and it was quite pleasing.  
"J-Jake?" I asked, unsure of what he was doing. The next thing I knew, his head rested on my right shoulder. I let him stay like that for a moment, before saying,  
"Jake. The pasta's getting cold." To which he let go of me and sat down.

"Sorry." He said, waiting for me to serve him.

"It's okay", I answered quietly, getting out a fork. After another awkward moment of silence, I decided to ask him a question.  
"Are you okay?"  
Jake only nodded, but I could tell something was up.  
"Jake. Tell me, please?" I used my puppy eyes. That one has never failed. Jake chuckled.  
"It's nothing. I'm just really glad you're here – really glad you waited up for me. Thanks."  
I couldn't help but smile to that. "You're welcome. So… Anything interesting happen during patrol?" I asked, trying to keep myself awake with a conversation.  
"Nope, not really. Why, did you hear something from the Cullens?"  
"Bleugh, no. Just wondering."  
I played around with the sleeves of my pajamas, waiting for Jacob to finish his meal. I knew he sensed the awkwardness as well. Jacob started another conversation, which survived throughout his whole meal, about what we did the day.

By the time we had cleaned up his bowl, I moved over to my couch to get myself comfortable. Jake turned off the lights and mumbled a "good night" and retired for the night as well.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? First Fanfic, so reviews matter a lot! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry, my computer broke. It was the most tragic week(s) of my life. But here's another chapter!**

* * *

The next morning which starts at 10 for me, was quite chilly. I wore three layers and still felt cold. At 1, I had to be at the library… it was a nice job and let me do whatever I want. I must have been sleeping very well, because when I walked over to the kitchen, I recognized some dirty cereal bowls – probably Billy. Curiosity of whether Jake was in the house overcame me, so I quietly tippy-toed myself up the stairs.

Lightly, I pushed the door open and just as I had expected, Jake lay there, sleeping in the most impossible position ever. From what I could see, he was curled up somehow in a ball below the bed sheets. I smiled to myself, getting an idea.

An hour later, I had prepared a hearty breakfast – four clubhouse sandwiches, a big glass of strawberry shake with a crêpe suzette. First I ran to Billy's room, knocking first.  
"Come in" he answered.  
I opened the door just a bit, my head popping in.  
"I made some more breakfast if you want. I saw you had cereal already, but there's some sandwiches and strawberry shake?" I offered. Billy was surprisingly in front of the computer and it looks as though he was reading news articles.  
"Oh, no, thanks. I'm fine, I'm quite full. You just wake Jake up, I'm sure he's hungry. You two have fun." He replied.  
"Okay, then I'll just go."  
"Wait, Bella. Just for the record, Caitlin moved away and that's pretty much the end." Billy winked. I barely nodded and closed the door, tippy-toeing back upstairs again. What in the world did he mean by that? Does he _want_ me to get with Jake? And the wink? Jeebus!  
I gently knocked on Jake's door, not expecting a reply. Just as I assumed, no reply. Having no other choice, I invited myelf into his room and walked over to his bed. Still in the same position.  
"Jake? Breakfast is ready." I said, crouching down next to the ball of blankets where I guessed his head would be. The reply was: a grunt.  
"Jakie Jakie. Wake up. Breakfast." I said, more harsh. Again, a grunt. I would not pamper him with a breakfast-in-bed, so I slapped the blanket ball, hoping that would work.  
But it was a failure.  
"Jake!" I practically yelled, getting upset. "I made the breakfast just for you and you don't want it? Fine…" I headed for the door.  
As I reached for the door knob, the blankets behind my quickly shook, making me turn around. Jake had finally come out of the ball, topless as usual and his black hair messy on his head. It looked cute.  
"You made it? Just for me?" he asked, with a bit of an apologetic sound.  
"Yeah. It's ready downstairs, so just _put on a shirt_ and come downstairs."

I left the room before I would trip on my own words and say something about his broad shoulders and _that rippled chest, man!_

While putting on the last touches on the sandwiches, Jake came down, fully dressed to my surprise. He was wearing a light shirt and shorts, even in this freezing weather. He sat down on the table, and like yesterday, I served him his meal. We both started to eat in yet another awkward silence.

"So I heard Caitin moved away?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be a too painful topic for him.  
"Yeah. Ran off with some other college professor." He nodded, biting in the sandwich. "this sandwich is brilliant, Bells." He complimented.  
"Thank you. So, plans for today?"  
"None, just patrol later tonight. You?"  
"Library at 1… which means I have one and a half more hours until I should leave."  
"Hmm."  
Another awkward silence.  
"Jake, you know, I don't think I ever really apologized for what I did to you back then with Edward. I'm really sorry." Really, it is a stupid thing to say, but it's better than nothing.  
"Oh right, about that, Bells. I've never stopped liking you. Wait, loving. Caitlin was supposed to help me forget about you, but you know, that's kind of impossible. She never took me seriously anyways." He said simply, having another bite.  
It took some time for that to sink into me. It obviously came to me as a surprise, I mean, there was Caitlin! So wait. Does that mean he still, um, loves me? I doubted it. A lot. He must've been kidding. But then again, its very Jake-like to joke around like this…  
While I was staring down at the center of my table, waiting for him to say something the most unexpected thing happened.  
Jake pushed his chair back, leaned over, and hit my lips with his own. First, it was just the greeting-like lip-to-lip contact, but then I felt something squirming its way through. My mind elsewhere, I opened my mouth to what turned out to be one of the best moments in my life. His tongue created a warm feeling, starting from my mouth that flowed down my back to the end of my toes. I could taste the sandwich in his mouth, but that barely mattered. Before I knew it, he pulled his chair back, sitting back down.  
"What was that?" I asked, not being able to look in his face.  
"I just needed to see myself what you felt for me." He answered, smiling.  
"So, you just kiss me, without asking or anything? So this is just like back then?" I continued, still avoiding the eyes that would make me blush furiously.  
"Well, you didn't seem to mind. Did you?"  
Great, I'm being put on the spot. I failed to reply. For the first time since the kiss, I looked at his face. His eyes looked heartbroken, as if I did mind. I panicked at this, but I didn't want to say that I still loved – or even liked him as well, because I didn't even know myself.  
"Jake, I don't know how to say this, but I don't. not like you. But if I said that I did like you, which I don't, then you'd get the impression that I do love you when in fact, I don't even know whether I like you, yet you like me but-"  
and by this, Jake started to laugh.  
"What?" How could he laugh?  
"You're just so cute when you trip on your own words." He smiled, taking another bite in his sandwich, finishing it. I felt my blush coming – again? – and looked away.  
"Take your time with everything, the last thing I want you to be is uncomfortable around me." He finished the conversation, picking up his plate, dumping it in the sink.

* * *

**Yes... nothing "interesting" yet. But first thing has to come first.  
Again, thanks a BUNCH for the reviews! Keep 'em coming :D**

For those that noticed the Emmett/Embry confusion - I apologize. I did mean Embry, I was reading a Bella/Edward fanfic (that sucked ;)) and Emmet appeared and it got stuck in my head and so yeah. SORRY!


	4. Chapter 4

Work was fine that day. There were some books overdue that had heavy fines already, but all I do is report them to the head librarian. The library was quite empty as usual. Ms. Farrington came by and asked me how my stay was at the Black's. I didn't tell her much about what happened that morning, but she had nice stories of how her father won a nice amount of money at a bingo game – and that he had given her some of it. She'd also told me of her new "friend" (just friends-nothing more! …so she said) named George. Apparently she had a date with him the next week, and she needed me to babysit the kids.  
As I rode in my orange pickup truck home, I wondered about Jake. He still loved me. Wait, liked me. I reminisced the memories we'd shared; from the time when we were toddlers to the time when he "resurrected" me from my zombie life after Edward. He'd always been there for me, and even now he still is.  
the more I thought of Jake, the more my heart opened my feelings to my mind. Did I still like him? He's sweet, he's my best friend. And gods, how he looked like topless…his rash, boldness was so unlike Edward as well. He was warmer, in his heart and he himself as well. I mean, it's no wonder that I loved him… And still do. I knew it, as well. Deep down somewhere, I was yearning for him to hold me, comfort me – and I wanted to do the same to him.

Before I knew it, I was home again. There was no sign of life in the house; Billy must have been out with the boys. The house was still fairly clean from all the cleaning I did before hand, leaving me with nothing to do. So I napped on the living room couch.

When I woke up, Jake came home. Billy followed him in his wheelchair, directly proceeding to his own bedroom. Seriously, what was he thinking. Half conscious, I greeted both of them. Jake carried some shopping bags and set them on the counter.

"Joy, food for me to prepare for you?" I asked.

"Oh yes. We bought half the supermarket, so no excuses." He continued, smiling, melting my heart. I so did like him. I stood up and scanned the plastic bags. There were few vegetables, but what can you expect. Jake leaned against the counter, his eyes looking at me as I packed the food from the bags to the fridge.  
"What are you smiling at?" I asked, carefully placing the eggs in the fridge.  
"I can't believe my luck that you're here."  
I punched his arm lightly. He faked a whine.  
"Me too, though." I added, closing the fridge.  
"I knew it. Plans for tomorrow?" Jake asked, packing the food out as well.  
"Sunday… none. Library's closed. Why?"  
"We could go out. The beach or elsewhere."  
"Well, we could do something with this food. What about a picnic? We could invite Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth…" I offered.  
"Sure. I'll call 'em now." And so Jake went off to call his friends.

The next day came by fairly quickly. I had made a number of 70 sandwiches, a lot of veggie sticks and much more. The baskets that were actually in this case carton boxes, were filled and ready to go. As I loaded some into my truck (we were gonna meet up with everyone else at the field.), Jake came running out the house.  
"Bells, they can't make it. Emily's feeling really bad, Sam doesn't want to leave her. Seth and Leah are not answering the phone, I think they might be out with their parents already." He sighed  
"What? Really? Is Emily okay though?"  
"Yeah, I hope so. You still wanna go or stay?" he asked.  
"I've already gotten this far preparing everything, we might as well go. Unless you want to stay."  
"No, I wanna go. Let's."

Jake packed up the rest of the food while I got in the passenger seat. It was a nice weather, the sun was shining. Luckily for me, Jake wore a shirt even with the sun out. I wore my button up checkered shirt that Renee had given me for Christmas last year. The car ride was silent, mostly because both of us were awed at Forks under sunlight. WE drove for about twenty minutes, to a place Jake said was the best picnic spot. Apparently we had been there before when we were smaller.

We arrived, and it was beautiful. The grass was still wet from the dew, but that's why we brought the blanket to sit on. Jake unpacked below a tree that provided us with some shade, and I leaned against it, standing.  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Jake.  
"Just where I would be had Edward not left me for the second time. I'm glad he did though." I said, tracing the bark of the wood with my fingertips.  
"And why is that?" he continued, standing up and facing me. My personal bubble wasn't invaded yet, though I wanted it to.  
"You know bloody well why."  
"No… tell me." He inched closer, finally invading the bubble.  
"Because… you love me and I love you too."

And with that, he kissed me, his arms holding me at my waist. My arms were all over him as well, my right on his neck, my left lost in his hair. Jake's arms moved higher, so that his thumb were right below my breasts while his fingers massaged my back. Meanwhile, Jake's tongue dominated my mouth. As I pulled away, his hands didn't budge.  
"Thank you" he said, kissing my forehead.  
"No, thank you." I tried kissing his cheek, but he moved his head, and I ended up kissing his mouth, again. I was completely passive again, as he controlled everything. He was a bit eager; I felt his grip tighten a bit around my waste and his hands lowered and rested on my hips.  
"Jake…" I gasped, trying to breathe. Jake's head moved to my neck, his arms were now rubbing at my sides. I had my eyes closed, enjoying everything. His hands slowly moved to the center of my button up, traveling up. By the time his hands reached the top buttons, we were making out again. Slowly, he unbuttoned the first button. I held his head in my hands, as he unbuttoned the top five buttons, revealing my heaving chest. His hands automatically started to massage my breasts, while his lips roamed all over the skin that was not covered. I pressed his head to my chest, not wanting to stop this miracle.  
Jake planted a hickey on my left breast, mumbling, "I can hear your heart… it says that it loves me. "I giggled and looked around to see if anyone was watching, and then I noticed groups of ants starting to crawl on our blanket.

"Jake!" I screamed, my chest vibrating.  
"Woah, what?" He said, looking up in my eyes dreamily.  
"As much as I don't want to stop, we should move our blanket… there's ants. Red ants."  
Jake lightly cursed as he moved the boxes of the blanket and pink up the blanket and slapping it. Small black-tinted red dots flew off it and onto the grass. I moved the boxes further away from their original spot. I sat on the carton boxes, still unaware that my shirt was open.  
"Whaddya wanna do? Wanna move elsewhere?" I asked, looking around for other shade. While looking I noticed the bareness of my chest, and quickly buttoned it up.  
Jake laughed. "You're so pretty, it's insane." I blushed, for the first time today, I think.  
"Let's go home, there's probably ants everywhere here anyways. We can go picnic at the beach or something." He continued, loading the boxes back onto my truck. I agreed, rolling up the blanket.

* * *

**Yooooo! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this one, it took me loads of thinking of how to make their first move unique.  
I have question, fellow readers!  
Should I make it JPOV, BPOV or third person? I dunno, personally I enjoy reading JPOV, but what do you guys prefer?**

**REVIEW, MY READERS :D thanks for all the support!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Two days down and five more to go until Charlie comes back. Everything seems to be going so fast, it's like Caitlin was never there in the first place and we continued to stay good friends. Just that yesterday's picnic had made us even closer friends, which I didn't know what to think of, honestly. I'm so glad to be loved by someone, but I didn't feel anything special. Everyone, well, Ms. Farrington, said that if you're in love, you feel a little… electricity of a kind. Maybe there was a spark yesterday by the meadows, but the fast pace of everything made me unsure. But the future was still way ahead, at least for five more days.

The third day was a Wednesday. I left the house at 10 for work, and Jake was gone elsewhere at "work", he hasn't told me what he really did yet. Ms. Farrington didn't come by, so the whole afternoon was somewhat dull. There were seniors reading random books on diets and a better lifestyle, probably to try to rejuvenate themselves. The clock was ticking at 3: 55, and I was allowed to pack up at 4, meaning that I would leave at sometime around 4:10. There was no one left in the library, so I started to check if all the books were back in their shelves. Not to my surprise, the table in the centre had a few books piled.

I faced the shelves, stacking them in their correct order again, humming a random tune. As I returned the last book, I felt hot air on my shoulder. It was just like when I was in the kitchen reheating the pasta. And just like then, arms winded around me. A chin rested on my shoulders, and I leaned back into the person behind me, knowing it was Jake.

"Like my surprise?" he whispered. Before I could answer, I snapped out of his embrace and turned around to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here, PDA-ing isn't allowed in here!" I whispered harshly. He was shocked and stood wide-eyed. He had no idea what to say, I knew it.

"Though I did love the surprise." I finished, quickly getting on my toes and smacking a kiss on his lips.

He grinned, his hand reaching for mine.

"Can I drive you home from these fields of books?" he asked, walking me toward the desk where I worked.

"You may." I answered, collecting my bag.

"I'm going Ms. Rikers! Have a good night!" I yelled quickly.

Jake and I got in my car, apparently he had walked from his work to the library.

"Where do you work? You never told me." I started a conversation, wrapping the seatbelt around me.

"It's a garage workshop kinda thing. I think it pays fairly well for what it is, and it's fun for me."

"That's great. So, what's the plan for when we get home?" I asked casually.

"It's a bit past 4 o'clock right now, and I suppose you can get started on making us some dinner." He answered casually, too.

"Oh, you just wanted me home so I can feed you? Lazy dog."

We both chuckled, he continued, "No, but really. Just wanted to, you know, spend some time with you."

"Me too" I replied quietly, and very sneakily, Jake's hand slithered over from the driver's seat to my seat and held my hand.

When we arrived at his house, Jake went to check on Billy, while I checked on the fridge to see what we could make. As I closed the fridge (for dinner, we had to go with lasagne with salad, the fridge was poorly stocked. Jake must've eaten everything since.), Jake returned.

"Billy's taking a nap. We shan't be loud." He whispered.  
"You wanna go out then? I'll start cooking at five or six." I replied. He nodded in reply, and once again, we were out.

We decided to only go to the beach, no where far. It was a typical Forks weather; the skies were grey and it was windy. Jake and I walked hand in hand down to our driftwood log, where we sat down and let the air brush through hour hair.

"We could have a BBQ here sometime" I suggested, poking the sand with a stick.

"…and we could make it more exciting, with more people. Unlike yesterday." I continued.

"You think? I thought yesterday was quite exciting." He went on.

I smirked at him, leaning back into him. His warm arms found their place yet again around my waist, where breathed together in sync. He gently planted a kiss on my shoulder, as I tried to turn around to face him. I supported my weight by my left hand pushing on to his thigh, as my lips reached his for a deep kiss. His warmth travelled from his mouth, through his tongue, into mine and electrified my body. My heart started to beat faster as his heat travelled to the tips of my toes. As our tongues twirled together in ecstasy, my hand which supported my weight, slipped from his thigh to this crotch.

We broke the kiss abruptly, as I tried to repositioned myself. The hand had to move, I knew, but how could I kiss him when he was sitting like that? Jake, being as lovely as he is, picked me up, and set me on his lap, each of my legs on either side of him – I was straddling him.

"You don't mind do you?" he whispered. Though I did have some doubts, I shook my head and resumed in kissing him. His hands roamed my back, as mine were disappeared in his long black hair. Heavenly moments pursued, as we shared an ecstatic moment of physical attraction at our mouths. As I tried to move myself closer to him, I felt something hard at my centre.  
"Jake" I moaned into his mouth. He merely grunted.

"Jake" I said more loudly, as his erection kept poking my jeans.**U**

"What is it?" He said, opening his eyes for the first time. I pointed downwards.

"Oh…that." He looked around worried, while I continued to look in his eyes.

"You wanna go home-" I started, trying to help him.

"Bells," he recommenced, "it's unavoidable for me. Here you are, as gorgeous as ever, with the wind in your hair, your hands on me and kissing me like that, you can't expect me to not feel this way. I'm not gonna force you, Bells, and please, don't be mad at me, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't lead me on… if we aren't going to do something about it."

I nodded, understanding. Sure, if we weren't able to make out without him getting hard, then I guess we shouldn't really. I slowly started to move myself off from his lap, and sat down beside him.

"Bella, please don't be mad." He almost whispered. My silence must have really bothered him.

"I'm not mad, I get it. I'm sorry for leading you on. I just slipped." I replied. He knew that it wasn't an apology, or else e would have said something about feeling guilty of this whole situation. I stood up, reached out my hand to take.  
"Let's go back home, I'll prepare dinner. And, you can take care of your friend." I joked, trying to brighten the atmosphere. Jake gladly took my hand, and we started to speed walk toward home. Somewhat annoyed by my slowness, he picked up me up like a bride and ran quickly back to his house, while I giggled in his chest.

When we got home, Billy was awake already. I started making Chinese food, fried noodles with vegetables and salads. Of course, I had to throw in a random steak as Jake complained, "Where's the meat?"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! REVIEWWW. I'm going to write JPOV (sorry for those who prefer BPOV). I think it'll spice things up a bit. **

**REVIEW. If you have any ideas to add, tell me :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Ever since that incidence at the beach, Jake's been a bit distant. He still smiled, laughed, hugged, and talked, yet it feels like something has been turned off inside of him. For one, we haven't kissed. It's been four days now and three more days to go until Charlie comes back. When he does come back, I suppose everything will go back to normal. Wit this awkward distance between us, I was actually looking forward to my leave, though I should be cherishing every moment of it. My last two days consisted of my working, cooking and cleaning, while Jake was gone at the Autohouse and Bill was somewhere else, fishing, perhaps. I'd occasionally flip on the TV and watch Opra, or Tyra (those are oddly addicting, aren't they?) and I haven't heard anything of Ms. Farrington yet. This left me bored, absent-minded usually, though in truth all I thought of was Jacob.

I wondered if I should have regretted that conversation at the beach, or be thankful for it. Should I be ready for our next step? I love him and trust him, I wouldn't mind giving him my virginity, but I know that once we start getting into the action, I get second thoughts. Maybe this was a sign that I actually wasn't ready yet. Maybe, I just wanted him to take the lead, and somewhat force me into it. Ahhhh. And when I come to his point in thought, I imagine Jake topless at the Autohouse, covered in grease, oil, his long hair messy, holding some tools in hand and I get goosebumps.

So I block out my mind with Tyra and Oprah. They're such nice people. But for now, it's still 3:30 in my library.

Two days had passed since and it was finally come down to our last day. It was a Sunday, and a day off for me, which reduced me to flicking through channels of the TV, while Jake was elsewhere and Billy too. Embarrassingly, while I was just resting the flicking on Cartoon Network, Courage the Cowardly Dog Show specifically, Jake seemed to have gotten home very early. He seemed to have seen the TV screen once before I tried to switch HBO, and giggled.

"You're home early", I stated, trying to ignore my childish interests.

"And you were just watching one of my favourite shows. Put it back on." He asked, slumping himself down next to me on the couch. I happily obliged.

"They rarely play this anymore, I barely see it. I love purple dogs." He put his arm on the back of the couch, but not around me.

"Yeah? Would your fur be purple if you dyed your hair?" I asked, just out of curiosity.

"I dunno, haven't tried, but I suppose I could sometime." I smiled to myself, the image of Jake's hair being purple was going to be a change Charlie wouldn't like. Meanwhile on the screen, Courage was trying to save Muriel as always from some freaky monster.

"The things I do for love!" Jake mimicked Courage.

"What things?" I asked, not looking at him, just as the screen. It was far too obvious that he was looking at me, quite intensely.  
"Pretty much anything" he answered, staring back at the screen. I thought I just had gotten my old Jake back, but he's gone again.

"So, wanna go out again today?" I asked, having more hope. I sat on the couch with all my fours, facing him.  
"Yeah? Where? Billy's gone the whole day as well, I have no idea what he's doing."  
"I dunno, we can do anything; I'm up for anything. You?" I asked, keeping all options open. A quick glance at his watch, he scratches his head.  
"It's 4PM, we can't do anything big anymore." We both take a deep breath to think of something to do.  
"Wanna make out?" He asks, as if it would be just another option. I stare at him blankly, unsure of what to do - to take him seriously or not. While I'm thinking and staring, Jake's face inches closer to mine and our noses almost touch, I could feel his breath on my face. He quietly whispers, "I'm kidding." and backs off again. I let out a breath that I was unconsciously holding. Jake giggles, and continues to put on a thinking face.

JPOV

Sure, I was kidding. As if.

I was only… testing her? Giving her an opportunity? I just wanted to see if she's changed her mind without asking her, and obviously she hadn't, pitiful for me. I've learned a few things from the beach happening. Bella wasn't ready for most things. Naturally, I had given her space for her to become comfortable around me. Then, in the future, we could discuss and see where it would go… though meanwhile, I'd only dream of ripping her shirt of and take her right there. Just thinking of her skin makes me shiver. Puberty has made a goddess out of her; her, and hips always swayed, and her chest – wow. Her legs go on for miles, I'm not even sure if she knows exactly how crazy they drive me. But on top of all that, her clumsiness, the way she said "I love you" at the meadow, her voice, smile, eyes are the things that melt my heart.

So, I tried to make a pensive face to think of more options. Bella had done the same, though I could sense she was still freaked by the moment. She looked at me, looked around the room, looking and thinking.

"I dunno, we could go out for dinner." I suggested, looking at her again.

"Mhmm…" she answers, with a little unsure face. I stare at her and make a bored face, my mouth slightly open and my eyes looking off to the distance. Bella seemed to take this moment to our advantage – she pushes herself off and jumps onto my end of the couch, like a frog. Her hands land on my shoulders, and her small feet on my thighs. I stare at her, and she stares back at me, gives me a light, squeezed hug, and finally kisses me. Her hands eventually travel around my neck to secure herself, and mine travel around her waist. We break the kiss once, to catch our breath.  
"I'd rather stay here and make out." She whispers, her eyes still closed. I must've looked like some  
"Your wish is my command." I finish, pushing my lips towards her again. My grip on her waist had tightened to keep her as close to me as possible. In return, she fastened her legs around my waist, locking us together. That's how it really felt – we were locked after too long. The kiss itself was indescribable. Though it wasn't our first, nor our last, the importance of those two kisses have were combined to make this one, added with a lot more happiness and confidence.  
We took little breaths here and there, though the kiss never really paused. My lips continued to graze her heavenly soft cheek and she lazily licked mine. I giggled, and turned back to look at her. She opened her mouth as to say something, but I disagreed to her proposal of conversation. I kissed her, yet again, pushing my tongue in as her mouth was open. Bella was surprised, and didn't kiss back, which was fine. She was moaning. My friend down south squirmed, and I was sure Bella felt him by her thighs. When we broke the kiss for the first time, Bella tried to reposition herself.  
"Fuck, it's hot." She said, and tried to tug her thin blue sweater over her head. I held the hem of her white tank undershirt, so it wouldn't fully expose her (just being safe here). As her head was about to slip through, she lost balance, and she fell backwards. Her legs, locked around me, pulled me with her down to the floor and on top of her. I managed to get my hand behind her head, thanks to wolfy reflexes.

Bella landed flat on her back, and me on top of her, though I somewhat supported my weight with my left free hand. She had managed to pull her shirt of nonetheless, and I slowly removed my hand from her head. She quietly giggled, whispered a sorry and removed her legs from me. Instead her hands slowly snaked up the back of my shirt.

"Jaaaaakeeyyyy! It's diiinneeeer!!" said a loud voice.  
Bella stared at me, wide-eyed yet again.  
"Jake? Woohoooooo?" Whoever's footsteps were nearing the living room.  
I immediately got off of Bella, stood up. It was Quil.  
"Hey Quil!" act cool. Nothing's happening. Quil looked at me, confused.  
"What were you doing there…?" He asked.  
"FOUND IT!" exclaimed Bella, holding up her earring.  
"Riigght. Anyways, Billy's at my place, we're having BBQ! Just come to tell you. But if you guys wish to take some more time, you know, please, I mean, I think they're only getting the fire started in about half an hour so…" said Quil, noticing our lie had not worked. I gave him the 'seriously?' face, as he left the house and closed the door behind us.

"Well, I'm not making dinner, so, shall we go?" Bella asked simply, as she collected her blue sweater off the floor.  
"Yeah, I suppose."

With that, I kissed her on the forehead and we left for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Sorry for the wrong hopes up. Author's Note, yet again: I'm planning on rewriting this story, because I really don't like how it turned out - no matter how many lovely reviews I get (THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. Loads of Jake, or Bella, kisses to you.) It is my first fanfic after all .

If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, please click the review button! My creativity juice is gone, I don't know how the story should continue…

Much thanks again, and keep watching for the rewritten version of "Untitled" ! :D

333

tookoolforskool


End file.
